Amnesiac plus Bishie World equals chaos
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: An amnesiac in Bishie World is not normal. It causes mass chaos and confusion for everyone. But when the greatest trainer Bishie World has ever known loses his memory, only his family(and a frustrated Kai) can save him. On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Hello all my fans. This is a Beyblade fic based on a very weird dream that I had. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Beyblades ( except for a few of the products), nor do I own Bishie-world (that belongs to Songwind), or the idea of pocket-bishies and pocket-bishoujos (LSS-sama and Tokio-sama (sorry if I got your names wrong)), and I especially don't own the name or character Lady Demoonica Darkmoon**

_Beyblades and Bishies: first time for everything_

Today was just like any other day in the Beyblade area of the Bishie world. The Blade-breakers where breakin blades at the local tournament and the crowd was going wild, when all of a sudden a dark, mysterious hole appeared in the sky and a young man dressed in black jeans, black skate-shoes, and a black T-shirt with a red chinese dragon on the back. He had silky, long, white hair, and his eyes were the color of blood. (A/N: Enough with this descriptive crap, on to the story) and he was falling towards...Kai! Everyone began yelling, "Kai! Look out! Move out of the way!" But the young Beyblader was too engrossed with the tournament to hear anything.

Kai's Perspective...mostly.

"Come on, just a little more..." I whispered. 'This Blader is starting to get on my nerves.' I thought quietly, "Her Beyblade moves around a lot and it's been hard to get a hit in edgewise, but it's finally starting to wear down from all of this moving. Just one more hit should finish it off.'

But something tugged at the back of my mind. Like the feeling you get when you know something's about to happen. Then, when Dranzer started to catch on to the pattern and move in for the kill, it hit me. I mean literally, it (or rather he) hit me.

"Oooowwwww." he moaned. Then he sat up and asked the one thing no one expected. "Who am I?"

**Sorry about the short chapter. After all, It's only an Prologue, right?**

**Please RR**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chap 1: Who ARE you people?

**Amnesiac Plus Bishie World Equals Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here other than the story idea and the character. (sorry Demoonica-sama, but I am Going to have to use your character in this first part)**

**chapter 1: Who ARE you people???**

_? POV._

'Ugh. Man, my head hurts. Feels like I got run over by a horde of screaming fangirls...Whatever they are. Why can't I remember anything...and why is the ground so soft?'

Suddenly, a voice came from beneath. "Would you get off my back?"

'Oh.' Sitting up, I rubbed my aching head and asked, "Who the heck am I? and who the heck are you?" After waiting a few minutes for an answer, I looked around. Everything had stopped, and the world was soundless.

"Whoa. This is majorly freaky." Walking over to a group of young women, I started poking them. When they didn't respond in any way, I decided to mess around a bit. So I moved a couple of them. when I was finished, I stopped to admire my handiwork. It was a picture of beauty (A/N: NO!!! I will NOT describe it!!!).

Feeling a liitle woozy from the headache and from hunger, I decided to find something to eat. Stumbling out of the arena I appeared to be in, I noticed everything started moving again. Relieved that I wasn't crazy, I struck out for the nearest Restaurant, hoping it was a buffet.

_Kai's POV._

Right after he asked that ground breaking question, he disappeared. Suddenly, the group of girls who were cheering for me found themselves in a compromising position (A/N: NO, NO, NO!!! No descriptive stuff!!! not yet anyways.). And I found myself looking into the eyes of my challenger: Lady Demoonica Darkmoon.

"Allow me to ask a few questions," She said calmly, the setting changing suddenly to an interrogation room, "One, Who was that guy? Two, What is he doing here? And three, How did he do that?!?!" She motioned towards the group of girls, who were apparently glued together somehow.

"Allow me to Answer a few questions," I calmly replied, "One, If he doesn't know who he is, then how am I supposed to know? Two, You guys obviously sent him the E-Mail. And Three...well...Hmmm...No Idea how he did it but I would like to learn."

"OK, I guess I should have expected those answers," she replied, Backdrop returning to normal, "But he is YOUR responsibility now."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she just stuck me, an uncaptured Bishie, with. "You mean," I stuttered, "You're making me go after him?!?! Me, an uncaught Bishie?!?!"

**End**

**Well, that should do it for now. I would Like to thank all my reviewers:**

**Lady Demoonica Darkmoon--Whoa, down girl. Here is the new chapter for you. hides behind Kai don't hurt me**

**The Hitokiri Battosai-- Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin.**

**Shiru23454--Of course you can join my C2 group!!!**

****

**Till next time, I'm outie.**

****

**Ja Ne!!!**


	3. Chap 2: Pain, suffering, and DDR!

**_Amnesiac plus Bishie World equals Chaos_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my guy, that is all._**

**__**

**_Reviewers---_**

**_Mikogirl15: Ah, yes. I will continue. :bows:_**

**_Spatial Monkey: NO!! I do not put OCs into any of my stories (this is for all you out there too)._**

**_Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: :passes out from hug: Yes I needed to use your character, for there were no other authors whose characters I could use in a beyblade tournament. BTW, watch for a certain plot twist in the story. It will give you an idea of how powerful half-bishie trainers are._**

**_The hitokiri Battosai: Yes, he shall be half bishie. and watch for the insertion of my other Personas from the family of de'Ryu. MUAHA!!!_**

**__**

**_Chap 2: Pain, Suffering, and...DDR!?!?_**

**__**

**_Kai's POV:_**

"Damn it." Walking through the woods is hard enough as it is. Having newbies about makes it much harder than it should be. Within the last few minutes, I have jumped into a river, dove into a patch of blackberries, and braved the wrath of the ever-unpopular beehive in order to escape the seemingly heightened senses of fresh trainers. "That was close," I whispered to no one in particular. "I really don't see why they couldn't have just let that trainer's lost memory _stay_ lost."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You mean," I stuttered, "You're making me go after him?!?! Me, an uncaught Bishie?!?!"

"Why of course," Demoonica replied, "After all, it was you he fell on."

"But..."

"No buts, you go, and that's tha...Kenshin?"

"This one is not so sure that man is new to this world, de gozaru yo."

"You mean..._HE'S A TRAINER_?!?!?!?"

"Hai. This one noticed his belt before he disappeared, de gozaru yo."

"Oh joy," I mumbled morosly, "Now I have to go help a trainer recover his memory."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Shaking that scene out of my head, I struggled toward the city against all my training and instinct. After a few more close calls and many escapes, I came upon the bane of existence: a trainer city. Steeling my wavering resolve, I silently leapt over the walls.

_**Mysterious figure's POV:**_

Tailing that boy was easy. All it took was a bit of concentration, an invisibility spell, and some shadow-jumping. As he came upon the city, a visible shudder went through him. Slightly OOC for a Kai, but, then, this is Bishie World.

With less noise then I expected, he lept over the city wall and disappeared from sight. Sighing, I resumed my shadowing.

_**???'s POV:**_

Walking through the town, I tried to remember who exactly I was. As my mind did another data search, my (as I noticed earlier) exceptional hearing picked up a familiar sound: the constant and comforting sound of a busy arcade. Abandoning the memory search, I wandered in, ready for a break. Spotting a crowd around a machine, I walked over to see what was up. Tall as I was, it was a simple task to see over the endless shoulders of the crowd. What I saw shocked the memory right back into me.

**_End chap 2_**

**__**

**_Forgive me for the cliff hanger, I was just really tired and didn't want to continue. Kai's OOC-ness is just part of Bishie World. You really can't expect them to act like they do in the anime/game/book/movie/manga, can you? please RR, but don't ask to be in this story unless you want to die a horrible painful death increased by a hundredfold. If you want to be in a Bishie World fic, go to my C2 community of which I am the leader and am I rambling again?_**

**__**

**_Ja ne!_**


	4. Chap 3: A name, a game, and a frustrated...

Amnesiac Bishie World Chaos

Disclaimer: I own no anime, manga, nor Bishie World

To my reviewers: I love you guys

To any reviewer who happens to be writing a bishie world story that I have submitted characters to: I am waiting and shall wait for a long long time.

Chap. 3: Return of a name, a game, and a trainer

??? POV

Oh, the glories of remembering a name (especially your own). The sight of DDR must have shocked it back into me. I am Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, a Half-Bishie trainer. I love DDR. I am the master of DDR. And...I cannot remember anything else...damn. Eh, maybe a round of my most favorite game in this world will clear my head. Making my way through the crowd, I put the ritual 'next in line' token on the machine, then settled back to watch the dude already playing. He was good, but nothing compared to me. Listening to the way the awed onlookers were talking, it seemed that he was the best person there. And so, on an impulse, I shouted out a challenge.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a round of DDR!"

"At what stakes?"

"If you win, you get half of whatever money I'm carrying at the moment, which is about $500."

"And if I lose...?"

"Then I get half of what you have on you right now, or $500 dollars."

"Deal."

Walking onto the dance pad, I could just imagine him thinking that this would be an easy victorry. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

FOUR SONGS LATER AND A MINUTE LATER

"That made me some quick cash," I was thinking while walking out of the arcade, "Now, where's the nearest resturant? I'm hungry."

BACK IN THE ARCADE

"How?" Those were the words spoken by former champion of that particular DDR machine. "How is it possible to AAA three Maxx songs on heavy while freestyling? HOW?!?!"

Kai's POV

Now, where would I go if I were an him...he did look hungry...THAT's IT!!! he went to a restaurant!!! Now that we have that settled...Why am I referring to myself in the third person? I'm not that crazy. Whoops! Here comes a trainer. Better hide. It's almost like they have a sixth sense about these things. So long as I don't act like a Wild Bishie, I should be fine. Okay, check around the corner, look left, right, and walk out. I gotta find him soon, or I might become someone's new bishie. That would suck. Hey, here's the restaurant. Awesome!!!

Hmm. He's not here. Oh well, guess I'll have to try somewhere else.

End chap

That's that. check out my profile and RR please. OaSN: I will try to put the next chapter in third person.

Ja ne!


	5. Rethinking strategies and previous statm...

AN Author's thought.

I have decided to put only a few other charcters into this story. You can't all be permanent, though, so Only the first few who submit to me a charcter might have a little bit of staying power.

send your characters in with this chapter.

To spatial Monkey: Forgive me for being rash. I will put you in the story as a passing character for maybe 3 chapters


	6. Chap 4: A Bish, A Ball, and A Capture

_**Amnesiac Bishie World Chaos**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and Yamashira and the mysterious figure.**_

_**To my reviewer people: I love you all, even if you flame me, I still love you for caring enough to review.**_

_**to my people with other characters: No worries I'll get you in as soon as I get some character data from you.**_

_**Chap 4: A Bish, A Ball, and A Capture**_

_**Kai's POV:**_

How do I get into these things! Here I am, running dowwn the street being chased by a bunch of rabid fangirls. My luck is not good today. Hold on a second. Fangirls are basically ditzs, right? so if I turn this corner and duck into this alleyway, they'll run right past me! Brilliant.

**_Yamashira's POV:_**

There goes that Kai I landed on, being chased by a bunch of fangirls...wait a minute. :looking around: Where's his trainer? Unless, he is a wild Bishie. Let's find out, shall we :cracks knuckles:.

_Kai's POV:_

Phew. There goes the last of them. How they always miss the ol' hide in an alley around a corner trick' is beyond me...Hey, there goes the guy I was looking for.

**_Yamashira's POV:_**

Apparently he noticed me, because he's coming out of hiding. Heh, perfect time to execute my plan.

**_Third Person POV:_**

Yamashira walked over to where Kai was hiding. "Nice dodge," he commented, "but one of them is coming back."

Kai looked about frantically. "Where?!?! Where?!?!" In his efforts to locate the stray fangirl, Kai failed to notice the grin on Yamashira's face as he pulled out a bishie ball and tapped Kai on the shoulder with it.

With that grin still plastered on his face, Yama called for Kai. With a flash of red light, the young Bishounen tumbled to the ground. Glaring up at his new trainer, he asked, "Do you have any idea how cramped that ball is?"

His grin faltering unnoticably, Yama replied, "Nope, but I might have an idea. Is it somewhat like being shoved into a locker?"

Kai nodded.

"Then I have absolutly no idea how cramped it is." With that statment came the facevaults of many a bishie within earshot.

Struggling to his feet, Kai regarded his new master and extended his hand. "I suppose we're supposed to introduce ourselves. I'm Kai Hiwatari, Beyblader."

Yama took this as an invitation to make amends and shook hands with his bishie. "Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Trainer."

**_End Chapter_**

**__**

**_Hmm...longer than usual. in any case, Please review. I like reviews ::hugs his package of reviews:: Bishies to all and to all, a good night (or day or afternoon). This stroy will now be mostly written in Third person._**

**__**

**_Ja ne!_**


	7. Review Reply 1

**_Amnesiac Bishie World Chaos_**

**_Disclaimer: Yamashira is MINE. mysterious figure is MINE. plot is MINE. nothing else._**

**_Reader reviews (chapter 5):_**

**_Lockea Stone: Yes, I write short chapters. yes I make them up on spur of the moment stuff. and yes, I have surpassed Katt in reviews (que evil laugh). other than that, enjoy._**

**_Yuki: OO Nani!?!?!_**

**_Spatial Monkey: Yes! I must do this to repay my earlier stinginess!!!_**

**_The Hitokiri Battousai: Anou, of course you can be in the story. I'll just have to fit you in there somewhere along the line._**

**_Reader reviews (chapter 6):_**

**_Spatial Monkey: Hmmm....You know, it could be me. Or it could be that I just like putting characters that I made up into stories. Of course, it could always be me. but if I'm me, and I'm in the story, then I wouldn't be me, and you wouldn't have a story to read. _**

**_the Hitokiri Battousai: Ahhhh. character stats. so beautiful :glomps computer:_**

**_Mikogirl15: Sure!! I'll just stick you in along the way. But, there is always a possibillity that i will forget, so remind me always._**


	8. Confuzzledness

**_AmnesiacBishie WorldChaos_**

**_Heh Heh, I own nothing in this story except for my own character (s)._**

**_Due to my long hiatus, I shall try to write a longer chapter for everyone. As I am not good at this, it may take a while._**

**_Amnesiac Bishie World Chaos_**

**_Chap. 5: Confuzzledness_**

Kai Looks at Yamashira strangely. "You mind telling me how you can disappear from sight?"

Yamashira returns the look. "what do you mean disappear?"

Kai starts walking off andRaiel (A/N: Yamashira shall furthermore be known as Raiel) follows him.

"You know, like at the stadium. After you landed on me, you disappeared."

Raiel blankly looks up at the sky and stops in the middle of the street. Kai looks back and also stops, wnodering what Raiel's looking at. He looks up and swears. "Oh damn, that sucks." Other people wander by and also look up, wondering what the two are staring at. Not seeing anything, they look around to make sure no one saw them and keep walking like nothing happened.

Kai tries to tear his gaze away from it but he can't. His attention is full on the ghost hovering just over Raiel's head, fighting with his soul.

_**Mysterious figure's POV**_

Having followed that Kai into the city, I finally saw exactly who I came for. Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, one of the top trainers in the world. Also, at this moment in time, fighting some inner demons: literally. What he is fighting looks to be a picture of beauty in her simple attire and perfectly curved body...or at least it would be if it were real. That is the figure of the love of his life before she died in the Bishie revolution.

Leaping from the rooftop I was spying from, I rammed into Raiel, knocking his spirit back into his body and his body into the conveniently placed sofa two bishies were carrying. spinning around before I hit the ground, I launched an exorcism seal at the apparition, sending it back into Raiel's memory where it belongs.

**_Back to Third person POV._**

The mysterious ninja dressed in black leapt down from the rooftop where she was spying on Kai and rammed Raiel in the gut, sending him flying back, dragging his spirit with him,into a sofa carried by a Goku and a Vegeta, where he hit hard and slumped down, unconscious. The hit also jarred Kai out of his linked stupor just in time to see the ninja spin and throw a seal at the ghost, exorcising it back to Raiel's subconscious. "Wait a minute, just who are you?!?!"

The ninja turns to him and says matter-of-factly, "I'm Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu," Taking off her mask to reveal a young woman of Raiel's age (possibly), "his older sister."

**_End chap._**

**_How was that for longer than usual? I love my reviewers and I love reviews, but I am going to have to leave it at a cliffhanger for once. Please RR._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	9. Ninjas, monkeys, and a whole lotta nothi...

**_Amnesiacplus Bishie World equals Chaos_**

**_I own nothing but my characters._**

**_Hi, this is the ever-present yet seemingly always late author, Yamashira de'Ryu (now known as Ryushi Nigami) I know all of you out there have been waiting for something from me for quite some time and I am sorry to say that I have not had access to with a computer with Microsoft word, so I have not been able to update. Also, I am currently working on another story called Ghost of a Chance. Sumimasen, gomen Nasai and all that stuff. Also, I am thinking of inserting the reply and return session about Bishie World that I have been having with my good online friend Kit Bara…I know you're watching._**

**_This is to all of my reviewers out there. Thanks. You know who you are._**

**_Chap 6: Ninjas, monkeys, and a whole lotta nothing_**

Kai stared at the ninja (who so recently just called herself Raiel's sister). "…NANI!"

Shiri sighed. "you know I kind of figured you wouldn't believe me," she replied as she pulled out a notebook, "Kai, Beyblade fighter, 4 dan. I know all about you , 'Shadow Kai'."

Kai narrows his glare. "How much?"

Shiri raises an eyebrow at that remark. "Hmm? Is the infamous shadow fighter trying to cut a deal?"

"How much do you know, onna?" Kai pulls out Dranzer and winds it up. "Depending on your answer, I may decide to let you off with just a simple knockout."

She scoffs at that. "You? Beat me?" As he stares at her, he jumps when she puts a hand on his shoulder. "I highly doubt that."

Kai stares at her, then spins and stares at her over by Raiel. "How…?" Quite frazzled, he sinks to the ground. "How are you able to do that?"

Shiri flashes a big smile. "Simple. That's not me. Say hi to my Naruto-san." The Shiri by Raiel smiles and disappears in a poof of smoke, leaving a Naruto in a black vest and jeans, with a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead instead of the usual forehead protector of the Konohagakure village.

"Naruto flashes his usual grin. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Don't forget it."

Kai laughs bitterly as he gets up off the ground. "I should have realized that a ninja in Bishie World would have ninja Bishies of her own. Who else do you have? Sasuke? Itachi? Shinobu? How about an Aoshi?"

Shiri walks over to Raiel, ignoring Kai. "Oi." She pokes him in the side. "Oi, little bro. Get up."

He mumbles and turns over on the ground. "Five more minutes…ZzZzZz."

Shiri sighs. "There is only one way to get him up." She leans down and whispers something in his ear.

He shoots off the ground and looks around frantically. "Where is it!"

Kai stares in disbelief. "What exactly is he afraid of?"

Shiri grins. "Nothing right now. He's just hungry."

Kai slowly falls over and hits the ground with a thud. "Didn't he just eat two hours ago?" he asks while standing shakily.

Shiri grins again. "Yep. Remind you of someone? Tyson, perhaps?"

Kai facevaults this time and hits the ground with a slam. A cloud of dust rises as he gets up again, coughing. "Hai. He is like Tyson."

Raiel stops looking around frantically and stares into the distance, as if in a trance.

_"Born of fire, born of ice,_

_This one's destiny is denied him thrice._

_Into the darkness he dreams,_

_Dreams of many things._

_Wind of time,_

_Earth's true rhyme,_

_All shall end_

_It starts with a chime."_

With that little exchange, his eyes go dark and he falls to the ground again, unconscious.

"Hey! Little bro! Wake up!" Shiri looks around at the crowd that has gathered. "Could someone please carry him for me?"

The Goku who was carrying the couch that Raiel landed on steps forward. "I could carry him for you." Shiri nods.

"Thanks."

**_End chapter._**

**_Where am I going with this? I feel as if I am running in circles and the story is taking a life of it's own. Oh well. Ja ne! (please R+R)_**


	10. Ano, Nani?

_**Amnesiac plus Bishie World equals Chaos**_

_**Ryushi Nigami**_

_**Hmm…I haven't updated this story since…a while ago. Time to get on with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Yamashira, Shiri, Umishira, Seishira, Bishira, Sylphira, Ryushi, and any other characters that I may make up within the time of my foray into Bishie World.**_

_**Chapter 10: Ano…Nani?**_

Kai waves the sama stage Goku off. "No need for you to do that. I've got him."

Shiri turns and walks toward the hospital. She calls over her shoulder, "Come on already! We don't have all day."

Kai stumbles after Shiri with Yamashira on his shoulders. "Shouldn't you be helping me at least a little bit? He is your brother, after all."

Shiri continues walking in silence.

Getting slightly annoyed, Kai continues to follow her grudgingly. "So, who was the ghost?"

"Right now, you're on a need-to-know basis and you don't need to know."

At this comment, Kai snaps (slightly). "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I DON'T NEED TO KNOW! HE'S MY TRAINER AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"

Sighing, Shiri turns around. "Trust me on this one. You don't need to know."

Grumbling, Kai shifts Yama a bit to make him easier to carry. "Anything that I _do_ need to know?"

Thinking a bit, Shiri continues walking. "Nope. He'll tell you when he wakes up."she stops in front of a large building with ads for healing and such plastered all over the front. "We're here."

Kai walks inside and sets Yama down in a seat with a relieved sigh. "I though we'd never get here."

Shiri walks up to the counter and rings the little bell on the counter. "Hello. Injured trainer and all that jazz."

A Bishoujo shiri doesn't recognize comes to the counter. "Name and Dex number, please."

"Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, dex number 1577535."

The bishoujo gasps. "**_The_** Shiri! Famed Ninja trainer! I've heard of you!"

Shiri sighs. "Yes, yes, famous me and all that. But we do have a problem here." She leans in and whispers in the bishoujo's ear. "Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu has lost his memory and he's sitting right over there with that Kai."

The bishoujo squeals. "I... I can't believe it! The famed master, here! It's unbelievable! Wait till I tell my trainer!" she runs off into the building.

"but. Wait. Ah, it's no use. Damn ditzy bishoujos…" Shiri walks back and plops down next to Kai. "It's going to be a long wait."

Yama groans and sits up. "what happened?"

Someone with the same hair and eyes as Yamashira speaks up. "you fought a ghost, spouted some nonsense, and passed out. Nothing really too exciting."

Yama looks up at the man. "And you would be?"

The black clad stranger with headphones extends his hand. "Ryushi Nigami. I'm a Newbie, so I don't really know much yet. I've got an Edward Elric, though. San form, which is too bad, because he doesn't get the cool clap-hands-and-do-alchemy thing until sama."

Kai glances over. "why are you here, anyway?"

_**End chapter.**_

_**I know, I know. Cliffhangers are evil and so are interrupted chapters, but I really have to finish this up. Please review and curse me for hanging the chapter over a cliff like that. And who is this Ryushi Nigami? and why does he have the same features as Yama? Please Review.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Ryushi Nigami**_


	11. Review reply 2

**_Amnesiac plus Bishie World equals Chaos_**

**_By Ryushi Nigami_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ownoriginal characters_**

**_Review Reply 2_**

**_Chapter 8:_**

Spatial: OO Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai! It was done infifteen minutesas soon as inspiration smacked me upside the head and said, "Get moving!"

Songwind: Glomps Songwind-sama! I love your story, too. Yes, DDR is a great way to remember one's self. Please update soon.

Artemis Mayeko: Gotta love Ninja girl.

**_Chapter 9:_**

Dreammistress Jade: Don't worry about it, I'll get you in there somewhere...even if it's only a walk-on part...BTW, it's not Kai's fault he got caught so easily. he thought Yama still didn't remember who he was.

ReaderFreak: Mikogirl! How've you been! Yes, I shall have you in a walk-on role for a small part of the story sometime in the future. Till then!

LDD: Ack! is glomped Ne, Demoonica-chan, I try to write longer, but my inspiration runs out after a short time. Gomen Nasai.

Serenader (Spatial): Ooooh, scary foreshadowing.

Ryushi Nigami: Hello me! nice to see you. Don't worry, i got everything under control.

**_Chapter 10:_**

Dreammistress Jade: Nope, just another one of my originals. Don't worry, you'll be in the story soon enough.

Artemis: I'll put you in, no worries, eh mate?

LDD: Sweatdrop Ooookay. In response to your many questions, i shall answer them in order. Yamashira is an elite who travels the world. How? you'll find out why he's famous soon enough. As for the real world year...I never really thought about it. As soon as you continue your Sidestory, i'll figure it out. Perhaps you could write the end of the sidestory as a tie-in to the beginning of my story? eh, eh? Sure, There's always a few of the clan running around out in the world. Take note that all my characters are in my profile if you need to use them. you'll find out why ryushi looks like Yamashira in due time. the Part about Shi in the names is actually because I tried to base the names off of elements in Japanese. Shira (the ending to about 2/3 of the first names of my people) Translates to white in English. therefore, Umi (ocean), Yama (Mountain), Bi (Fire or sun), Sei (...I think this one's ice). Shiri was just a name that I thought up off the top of my head. the real secret is in her middle name: Kuno Ichi. take the space out and it becomes Kunoichi, which translates to Female Ninja in English. So, you see, it's really quite simple: I like playing off of words, especially Japanese ones. they make cool names.

Spatial: Yes, I do know how annoying it is to type it all out. thank you for your very informed info about ditzy bishoujo girls. don't worry, you'll find out why they're there soon enough. Mutant Monkeys chasing Yama? interesting. i'll try to fit that in somewhere.

**_this has been Ryushi nigami, replying to reviews. _**

**_Ja ne!_**


	12. AN 1

Amnesiac plus Bishie Worldequals Chaos

Ryushi Nigami

A/N: Also the disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for Ryushi, Yamashira, Shiri, Seishira (coming soon), Umishira (ditto), Bishira (yep), and Sylphira (nod). Also, this story will be on an undetermined hiatus until Chronicles of a trainer catches up with it (shouldn't be too long. after all, he only has to go to Orientation, catch his only bishie so far, get in a few battles, and finally head to the hospital...on second thought, that might take a few chapters. oh well. Review if you haven't and tell me something I don't know.

Ja ne!  
Ryushi Nigami


End file.
